Blog użytkownika:Frozen01/Kraina Lodu 2 - Ogniste doświadczenie. Rozdział 11: Czas na starcie.
Jesteśmy w krainie Matki Natury. Za kilka chwil nastanie wiosna. Śniegi już się roztopują. Gdy zima na dobre wyparowała Matka Natura przybrała wiosenny wygląd. Miała brązowe włosy z kwiatami i piękną suknię w kwiatowe wzory. -Już czas Elso. Jesteś już gotowa na walkę z Karminą. Czas wracać. -Dziękuję Izabello. -Tylko nikomu nie mów jak mam na imię. -Dobrze Elsa chwyciła ją za rękę i po chwili obie znikły w kwiatach. --- Anna w czasie gdy nie było Elsy opiekowała się rannym Kristoffem. Parę dni przed powrotem Królowej mógł już się samodzielnie poruszać. -Anno. Muszę ci coś powiedzieć. -Tak Kristoff? Kristoff uklękł i z tylnej kieszeni wyciągnął małe czarne pudełeczko. Anna uśmiechnęła się i poleciały jej łzy. -Coś nie tak kochanie? -Nic. Wszystko w porządku. -Nareszcie nadeszła ta chwila. Chciałbym się Ciebie o coś zapytać. -Pytaj śmiało. -Anno. Wyjdziesz za mnie? -Oczywiście Kristoff!!! Anna rzuciła mu się na szyję i pocałowała go w policzek. Kristoff nałożył jej pierścionek na dłoń. Wszystko to widział kątem oka Olaf, który wyjrzał przez drzwi. Był bardzo uradowany. Wszedł do pokoju i powiedział: -Gratuluję wam. Będziecie dobrym małżeństwem. -Dziękujemy Olaf - odezwali się oboje --- Po paru dniach od tego wydarzenia zjawiła się Elsa wraz z Matką Naturą. -Dziękuję. Kiedy ona przybędzie? -Za kilka godzin. Trzymaj się Elso. -Do zobaczenia. Matka znikła w kwiatach. Anna usłyszała czyjąś rozmowę gdy przechodziła koło okna. Wyjrzała na zewnątrz i nie mogła uwierzyć. Krzyknęła na cały głos. -Elsa!! Siostro. Wróciłaś! -Anno nie krzycz tak. Zejdź tu. -Już idę. Po chwili obie przytuliły się. -Jak dawno Cię nie widziałam. I co? Jak było? Elsa zauważyła na jej dłoni pierścionek zaręczynowy. -Widzę że Kristoff Ci się oświadczył. Jak on się czuje? -Dobrze i tak oświadczył mi się. Masz pojęcie? -Tak. Gratuluję. Wtem przybył Kristoff i Olaf -Witajcie. -Witaj królowo -ukłonił się Kristoff -Cześć Elso. -Nauczyłam się panować nad swoją mocą i poznałam nowe sztuczki. -Jakie? Elsa odsunęła się i zaczęła latać. Wszyscy byli zdziwieni. Anna pomachała ręką pod nią i nic nie było. -Jak ty to robisz? -Tajemnica. --- Tymczasem w zamku Karminy. Siedziała ona przy stole i jadła obiad. Nagle przed nią pojawił się ekran na którym widać było trzy smoki a na nich jeźdźców. Lecieli oni do zamku. -Jak oni mnie znaleźli? Szkoda że nie złapałam sobie smoka. Następny był obraz z Arendell. Widać tam było Elsę witającą się z siostrą. -Więc wróciła. Muszę do niej iść. Zjadła obiad i znikła w płomieniach. --- -To tu Szczerbatku? Smok pokiwał głową na TAK. Czkawka, Astrid i Sączysmark znaleźli się bardzo blisko podniszczonego zamku. Podlecieli do okien i kazali smokom zniszczyć je. Następnie wlecieli do środka. Służba "wiedźmy" zakryła się przed obawą. -O mój... Smoki! Aaaa -Stójcie! -rozkazał Czkawka Zszedł ze Szczerbatka, podszedł do jednego ze służby i chwycił go za fraki. -Gadaj gdzie ukrywa się ognista wiedźma!! -Jaka wiedźma? -Nie udawaj mi tu! Gdzie ona jest?!! -Nie mam pojęcia! Naprawdę! -Gadaj! Albo mój smok cię spali żywcem! -No dobra. Nasza pani poszła walczyć do królestwa Arendell. -Arendell? -Tak. To królestwo jest na zachód od waszej wyspy. -Skąd to znasz?! -Marynarze opowiadali. -Kto powiedział jej o naszej wyspie?! -Ja - odezwał się inny sługa -Który ze smoków chce coś przegryść? -Czkawka! -No co Astrid? -Nie możesz ich wydać na śmierć! -A to że wskazał swojej pani naszą wyspę to co? -Zniszczmy jej zamek a ich puśćmy wolno - odezwał się Sączysmark -Ok. Niech tak będzie. Wynocha z zamku! -Tak. Tak. Dziękujemy. Po paru minutach zaczęli atakować zamek i niedługo potem został zniszczony. -Szczerbatku znajdź trop tej wiedźmy. Po chwili smoki podjęły trop ognistej ścieżki i leciały w stronę Arendell. --- Nad Arendell pojawiły się złowieszcze chmury. Elsa wyjrzała przez okno. Natychmiast zbiegła na dziedziniec a potem wybiegła przez bramę na rynek. Z chmur wyłoniła się Karmina. Opadła na stoisko i je spaliła dotknięciem stóp. -Wynoś się stąd! -Tak witasz się z siostrą? -Mam tylko jedną siostrę a ty z pewnością nią nie jesteś! -Jesteś gotowa do walki? -Jasne. Karmina pstrykła palcami a w dłoniach pojawiły się ogniste kule. Zaczęła je rzucać w Elsę. Ta robiła uniki. Wzniosła się do góry a Karmina poleciała za nią. -Niech zgadnę. Ona cię tego nauczyła? -Jeżeli masz na myśli Iz... Matkę Naturę to tak. -Iz? Jaka Iz? -Nieważne. A masz! Z ręki Elsy wyrósł lodowy sopel, który miał już się wbić w nią lecz ominęła go. -Jak atakujesz to nie krzycz. -Dobrze wiedzieć. Zaczęła się walka na serio. Elsa ciskała w nią soplami a ta ognistymi kulami. Po paru takich wymianach Elsa poleciała nad Karminę. Ona wytworzyła ognistą barierę, ale bardzo mocną. Wokół pojawiła się śnieżyca. Karmina nic nie widziała bo była gruba warstwa. -Myślisz, że pokonasz mnie śnieżycą? Nie odezwała się, tylko podleciała ostrożnie za Karminę. Skoncentrowała moc w dłoni i nastawiła rękę na nią. -Hej. Ta się odwróciła i Elsa bardzo szybko strzeliła w jej serce lodowy promień. -Nie!!! Coś ty zrobiła?! Elsa nauczyła się że może kontrolować szybkość zamarzania. I zrobiła to w tej chwili. Karmina została zamrożona a jej figura zaczęła spadać na jeden z domów. Śnieżyca ustała a Anna, Kristoff i Olaf widzieli że ona spada. -Tak! Elsa jest najlepsza! - krzyknęła Anna -He he. Gratuluję. - odezwał się Kristoff -Juhu! Lodowa rzeźba spadła do domu, który się zawalił. Ogniste chmury znikły. Elsa zeszła na ziemię. Po chwili stało się coś niewyobrażalnego. Dom znikł w ognistym słupie, który powędrował w górę. --- Czkawka z oddali dostrzegł słup ognia. Powiedział o tym innym. -Widzę słup ognia. To na pewno ona. -Ja też widzę. Szybko. --- Gdy słup znikł Elsa zobaczyła żywą Karminę. -Jak ty to? -Myślisz że możesz mnie pokonać zamrażając mnie? Chyba zgłupiałaś. Potrafię się sama odmrozić. -No nie. -Teraz czas na mój numer. Bardzo szybko wzniosła się i szybko poleciała za Elsę. Niezdążyła się odwrócić a Karmina zamknęła siebię i Elsę w ognistym wirze. -Elso! NIE! -O Nie! -I co? Jak ci się tu podoba? -Wypuść mnie stąd. Jest mi gorąco. Duszę się. Ech ech -I oto mi chodzi. Zwiększyła temperaturę i Elsa zemdlała. Zaczęła spadać w dół w inny dom. Ognista kula znikła a Karmina patrzyła jak Elsa spada. Nastawiła na nią rękę i zaczęła kumulować energię. Elsa uderzyła w dom. -Elso! NIE!! Kristoff trzymał Annę by nie wybiegła. Wszyscy patrzyli się na potencjalny koniec Królowej. Gdy Karmina już miała strzelić w jej plecy uderzyła ognista kula Czarnej Furii. Cała energia została wystrzelona w góry. Kobieta odwróciła się i zobaczyła lecące smoki. Bardzo się wściekła i zaczęła rzucać w nie ognistymi kulami. -Rób uniki Mordko! -Ty też Hakokieł -I ty Wichura. Smoki robiły uniki. Tylko Czarna Furia mogła strzelać dalekimi pociskami. Elsa pojawiła się nad Karminą i rzuciła w nią wielką śniegową kulę. Następnie przebiła ją na wylot lodowym soplem przez brzuch. Karmina dostała jeszcze z dwa razy pociskami Szczerbatka. Nie mogąc znieść bólu zaczęła spadać. Wpadła do tego samego domu co Elsa. Nagle ten dom został pokryty lodem a Elsa wytworzyła wielką kulę śniegu. Rzuciła nią w ten dom. Smoki wylądowały na rynku. Ludzie nie mogli uwierzyć że ktoś je ujeżdża. Elsa opadła koło Anny i Kristoffa. -Elso. Nic Ci nie jest? Co to za jedni? -Niewiem Anno. Zaraz się dowiemy. Wtem podbiegli przybysze. -Kim jesteście i co tu robicie? -Jestem Czkawka. To jest Astrid, a to Sączysmark. Anna Kristoff i Olaf stłumili śmiech na wieść o imieniu Sączysmark. On to zauważył i poczuł się nie swojo. -Jesteśmy wikingami z wyspy Berk. -Aha. Słyszałam o was i o tym że zaprzyjaźniliście się ze smokami. -Tak. -Jestem Elsa. Królowa Arendell... -Królowa? Wszyscy natychmiast uklękli przed jej wysokością. -Wstańcie. To Anna, moja siostra, a to jej narzeczony Kristoff. A to Olaf. -Cześć dzieciaczki. -Gadający Bałwan? -Ja go stworzyłam. -Więc to wasza wysokość włada lodem. Słyszeliśmy że ktoś w Arendell nim włada. -Tak to ja. -Przybyliśmy tu bo szukaliśmy tej wiedźmy. -Co ona wam zrobiła? -Zniszczyła naszą osadę, więc postanowiliśmy się zemścić. -Przykro mi. Nagle w miejscu gdzie spadła Karmina pojawił się ognisty potwór... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach